Cold
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Break n'a pas supporter cet hiver. Sharon est donc aux petit soins sur notre malheureux. Mais seulement, son valet à une phobie de tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à des traitements médicaux.


_Je tiens tout d'abord à dire que cette fic ne viens pas de moi. _

_Je l'ai traduite, remodelée, rescénarisée, coupée, copiée, collée dans tous les sens, MAIS, elle ne viens pas de moi ^^"_

_C'est une jeune auteure du nom de Katy Starcatcher qui l'a faite. Si vous voulez voire la fic en VO, (c'est de l'anglais), vous n'avez qu'à chercher sur ce site, dans Pandora Hearts, le nom est le même que pour cette fic, je ne l'ai pas changé : "Cold"_

_C'est aussi la première fic que je poste qui ne contiens aucunes scènes T ou M, j'ai voulu faire dans le "saint" pour ma première traduction (qui n'en ai pas vraiment une, d'ailleurs *soupir*), donc tout le monde peux venir en profiter ^^_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture ! (pardonnez-moi les fautes d'orthographes ^^")_

* * *

><p>...: <strong>COLD<strong>:...

C'était l'hiver. Tout le monde s'amusait dans la résidence des Reinsworth.

Oz et Alice faisait une bataille de boule de neige dans le jardin, se servant des buissons poudreux comme rempart de fortune.

Gilbert s'était assied derrière le tronc d'un cognassier pour se mettre à l'abri des boules errantes qui auraient pu échapper aux deux enfants. Optant pour une activité plus calme, il raclait le sol de ses moufles pour confectionner un bonhomme de neige.

Vincent était adossé au tronc, dormant paisiblement à coté de son frère. Gil l'avait entendu compter les flocons jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare de lui. Il s'était alors fait la remarque qu'il n'y avait pas que les moutons qui avaient des dons soporifiques.

Mais par ce jour de neige, quoi de plus agréable que de gober les flocons comme l'aurait fait un petit garçon pour son premier hiver ?

Quelqu'un se serait bien prêter à ce jeu, et l'on visualisait tout à fait une jeune fille rousse lui courir après en lui faisant des remontrances. Mais où était ce personnage qui manquait au tableau hivernal des Reinsworth ?

Xerxes Break n'était pas dehors à faire le clown, tout simplement parce qu'il maudissait l'hiver. Il aimait la neige, les activités que l'on pouvait y associer ainsi que toutes ces choses que l'on ne peut faire que lorsque le paysage devient blanc. Mais ce qu'il n'aimait pas, ce qu'il n'aimait, mais alors, vraiment pas…

-Atchoo !

C'était les rhumes.

-A tes souhaits, Break.

Sharon ne se souvenait plus combien de fois elle avait dû dire cette phrase dans la journée. Assise à coté du lit dans lequel son valet reniflait, elle ne savait pas que faire pour améliorer la situation. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rhume. Mais un rhume à la Break.

Celui-ci trembla légèrement malgré les douze couvertures que Sharon lui avait apportées. Il détestait ça. La fenêtre du mur d'en face le narguait. Elle lui montrait le jardin enneigé et le vent lui portait les rires et les cris des enfants qui s'amusaient. Pourquoi l'hiver était aussi cruel avec lui ?

-Tu te sens comment ? Demanda anxieusement Sharon.

Break tourna la tête vers sa jeune maîtresse. Il avait l'impression que le rhume lui emplissait le crâne. Nez bouché, oreilles sifflantes, ganglions et les yeux qui pleuraient. Il fit néanmoins un effort pour sourire à Sharon.

-Je be sens butôt bien. Bême très bien. Je crois que le rhube cobence à… a… a… Atchoo !

Sharon secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Tu veux que je t'apporte une autre couverture ?

Break trouvait déjà que le tas de couverture qui le couvrait l'écrasait plus qu'autre chose, donc se fut dans un grand sourire qu'il déclina poliment la proposition de la jeune fille.

-Laisse-moi au moins te refaire du thé !

-Non, vraibent, ça va ! Je vais bien ! Va plutôt t'abuser avec les autres, dehors. Je beux rester tout seul sans avoir besoin de thé, je crois que j'y survivrai…

Sharon eu la politesse de sourire devant les efforts de Break pour faire de l'humour dans sa situation.

Le malade eu bon espoir quand Sharon se leva pour se diriger vers la porte, mais quand il entendit de l'eau que l'on remue, il soupira. Tout du moins, il aurait voulu soupirer, mais son nez n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Ce fut donc en toussant qu'il entendit Sharon revenir vers lui.

-Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser suffoquer dans ton coin, je sais très bien que si je n'étais pas là, tu ne te soignerais pas, lui dit-elle en posant une serviette humide sur son front.

Break ne put nier l'évidence, il détestait tous les traitements que l'on réservait aux malades, des plus simples aux plus complexes. Néanmoins, sur ce coup là il ne put qu'apprécier le geste de sa maîtresse ; cela faisait un bien fou.

Des gouttes d'eau glacées lui coulèrent sur les tempes, retombant tiède sur l'oreiller. Fermant les yeux pour apprécier pleinement ce cours laps de bien-être, il entendit Sharon se déplacer à nouveau.

Elle prit quelque chose sur le bureau, puis Break l'entendit revenir vers lui. Si c'était encore du thé, elle allait le rendre plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Ouvre la bouche !

Misère. Break ouvrit les yeux en même temps que la bouche, prêt à ingurgiter une énième tasse de thé, mais ce qu'il vit le fit se redresser précipitamment. La serviette lui tomba du front, il ignora la migraine qui vain lui cogner sur le crâne pour regarder ce que tenait Sharon avec horreur.

Un thermomètre.

-Ba question ! Ba de température ! Se défendit Break en détournant la tête.

Sharon fit la moue en posant une main contrariée sur ses hanches.

-Break, ne fais pas ton gamin. Ça ne fais pas mal de se faire mettre un thermomètre dans la bouche.

Mais la tête du valet resta tournée vers le mur. Il était apparemment peu convaincu.

-Ce prendre une gifle peux faire bien plus mal, s'énerva la jeune maitresse.

Break tourna de grands yeux ronds vers Sharon, qui l'incita du regard.

Passant du thermomètre à la figure contrarié de la jeune fille, Break croisa les bras sans desserrer les lèvres.

-Break, tu as tué des centaines de Chains, tu m'es revenu contusionner plusieurs fois avec des bleus, des coupures et j'en passe. Alors tu vas faire l'effort de subir la torture du thermomètre au moins cette fois.

Break lui fit « non » de la tête, n'osant pas même ouvrir la bouche.

Sharon posa finalement le thermomètre sur la table de nuit, agacée, puis elle s'assied.

-De toute façon, je sais à peu près combien tu as, ce défendit-elle.

-Alors, bourquoi vouloir be brendre la température ?

-Pour être sûr, expliqua Sharon en fouillant dans le petit sac qu'elle avait laissé près de la chaise.

La jeune fille en ressortit deux bonbons aux papiers colorés qu'elle défit lentement sous le regard envieux de Break. Le valet n'avait pas touché à un bonbon depuis longtemps car son rhume l'avait pris en début de semaine, et depuis, Sharon lui interdisait toutes friandises.

Lorsque la jeune fille eue finit de déguster sa sucrerie, elle capta les yeux affamés de Break qui lorgnaient sur son deuxième bonbon.

-Tu le veux ? Lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant.

Break ne se demanda pas pourquoi tout d'un coup sa maîtresse lui donnait l'autorisation de consommer son plat préféré. Il tendit la main pour attraper le bonbon qu'on lui tendait, quand Sharon lui mit hors de porté en le ramenant vers elle.

Break trouva la blague de très mauvais gout, mais il se rasséréna quand il vit Sharon défaire l'emballage du bonbon avec un grand sourire.

-Allez ! Ferme les yeux et fais « aaaaah » ! gloussa-t-elle.

Break joua le jeu de sa maîtresse et ferma les yeux.

-Aaaaah…

Quelque chose de bien différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait lui tomba dans la bouche. C'était froid et ça avait le gout du métal. Quand il voulu le recracher, Sharon lui enfonça presque dans la gorge.

-Arf, karf, kof…ché quoi ?

-Attend trente petites secondes et je te l'enlève.

Break mis justement trente seconde à deviner que ce qu'il avait dans la bouche était le thermomètre posé sur la table de nuit il y a quelques instants.

Quand Sharon lui enleva pour regarder la barre de mercure, Break tira la langue comme s'il venait de recracher quelque chose de particulièrement mauvais.

-C'est de la triche, protesta-t-il.

-C'est pour ton bien… hmm… trente-huit degrés. J'en étais sûr, tu es fiévreux. Rallonge-toi.

Vexé, il se laissa néanmoins pousser sur ses oreillers. Sharon alla tremper de nouveau la serviette qu'elle lui déposa sur le front.

-Je vais chercher des anti-fièvres. Tu ne bouge pas.

Passant la porte, la petite rousse s'empressa de descendre à l'étage dans l'infirmerie de la résidence.

Revenant en trottinant, munit d'un flacon de médicament, Sharon s'apprêtait à monter les marches quand elle attendit quelque chose dégringoler dans les escaliers. Ça se rapprochait, et ça criait…

Break lui tomba dessus dans un grand fracas, la faisant basculer sur le dos. Elle en lâcha le flacon qu'elle venait d'aller chercher et celui-ci se cassa sur le dallage du manoir. Break renifla avant de marmonner un « désolé ».

-Break ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'avais dis de ne pas quitté la chambre ! Se fâcha Sharon en le poussant pour pouvoir se relevée.

-Je voulais ba que tu be donne des bédicabents ! Essaya à son tour de se fâcher Break.

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! Liam ! appela soudain Sharon.

Le dénommé Liam apparut de derrière une porte, comme s'il avait toujours été là. Cheveux courts, bruns, des lunettes sérieuses et un uniforme impeccable montrait de lui son habituel respect de l'ordre.

-Vous m'avez appelez, mademoiselle Sharon ?

-Remonte cet imbécile dans sa chambre.

Liam s'exécuta en ramassant Break sous le bras pour qu'il puisse prendre appuie sur son épaule.

-Vous voilà bien mal en point, constata Liam sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement pour toutes les fois ou Break l'avait tourné au ridicule.

-Bof, j'ai juste un betit rhube, se défendit Break en montant les escaliers marche après marche.

Liam finit par réussir à faire asseoir Break sur la chaise qu'occupait Sharon un peu plus tôt. Celle-ci passa la porte quelque seconde après pour exhiber un nouveau flacon au plus grand damne de son valet qui gémit sur sa chaise.

-Bon, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu le tiennes fermement, Liam, dit Sharon en ouvrant le flacon.

-Tout de suite, s'exécuta Liam en se faisant violence pour ne pas sourire.

Attrapant les deux mains de Break, celui-ci eu beau se débattre, sous ses aires de bibliothécaires Liam avait une poigne de fer. Sharon s'approcha du convalescent.

-Non, non, nooon ! Gémit Break en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Pas de bédoc ! Je suis en bleine forme ! Regarde ! Je bète la forme !

Faisant fie de ces jérémiades, Sharon attrapa Break par le menton et lui enfonça le goulot de flacon entre les lèvres avant de lui plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, le valet garda le liquide médicamenteux dans ses joues gonflé en n'ayant pas la moindre intention de l'avaler.

-Liam, s'il te plait.

L'homme libéra une main de son prisonnier pour venir lui pincer le nez. Quelques secondes passèrent. Break vira au rouge, puis au bleue, vint le blanc, et enfin sa langue utilisa sa raison autonome pour avaler la mixture.

Liam le libéra et le valet put de nouveau respirer. Break crachota un peu partout, se tenant la gorge comme si les deux personnes ici présentes venaient de lui faire avaler de l'arsenic.

-Argh ! LIAM ! Hurla Break, en colère.

Celui-ci fila sans demander son reste, partant jubiler sa victoire dans une autre pièce.

-Voilà. On pourrait faire mieux, mais c'est déjà ça. Maintenant, hop, au dodo !

Sharon conduisit un Break grommelant des sentences de mauvaises augure jusqu'à son lit pour l'y coucher. Une fois recouvert de toutes ces couvertures, Break eu le droit à un bisou sur le front avant de s'y voir mettre une serviette humide.

-Repose-toi bien, Break. Oh ! Et je ferme la porte à clé ! Ça t'évitera de jouer au somnambule.

Sharon referma ainsi la porte et tourna deux fois la clé dans la serrure avant de partir.

Break n'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais il sentait son nez se débouché. Ce n'était surement pas la faute au médicament, mais son rhume semblait régresser. Il s'endormit sans problème, rêvant à de grandes batailles de boules de neige.

Le lendemain matin, Break fut heureux de constater que son nez était de nouveau opérationnel. Sautant de son lit pour aller en informer sa maîtresse, il alla frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

-Entrez !

Break ouvrit la porte et vis Sharon, assise dans son lit, surprise de voir son valet à sa porte.

-Break ? Tu te sens mieux ?

-On ne peut mieux !

Sharon lui plaça une remarque sur l'action bienfaitrice des médicaments, quand tout d'un coup…

-Atchoo !

Sharon et son valet se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis Break sourit.

-Je vais chercher le thermomètre et les médicaments !

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Histoire originale<span>** : Katy Starcatcher

**Modifiée par **: Shade-Lady

_... Vous trouvez pas que ça fait vachement pro, ça ? - -* Un peu film américain ^^_


End file.
